


Birth of a Savage

by Airwing



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwing/pseuds/Airwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out what you get when you mix Edenian and Tarkatan DNA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of a Savage

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Notes: I have been wanting to branch out and write about characters other than just my main fandoms, but the problem has always been that some of my other favorite characters just do not lend themselves to stories very well. I realized, however, that I could always write very short stories that feature the character and that is what I have done here. Mileena from Mortal Kombat has been one of my favorites for a long time. Her insanity, her beauty (except her mouth), her childlike mentality, all of it makes her a very fun character to dive into. Despite her beauty, she's crazy and brutal and I swear they better bring her back for MK11._
> 
>  
> 
> Proofreader: subzero23601

**The Flesh Pits, Before Year 2000**

I can't remember exactly the moment when I realized I existed. I don't even remember a time when I didn't exist at all. In fact, I have no memory of anything at all before an hour ago. Looking around now, I can see what must have happened, but there is no one here to say I experienced the same trial these monstrosities have been put through.

As my mind suddenly snapped into realization, my eyes shot open, dim light flooding my pupils and forcing me to squeeze my lids back shut like a vice. I slowly opened them again, letting myself adjust to the light which came from crackling torches along the walls. 

Despite having no memory of anything at all, it dawned on me that I was not entirely like an infant. An infant is born and has to be taught everything from the very basic steps. Walking, talking, thinking coherently. But for me it was different. I already knew how to think. I already knew that I was laying on a table or slab of some sort, that the things on the wall were called torches, and that there was a strange sound that resembled gurgling coming from the left side of the room. A newborn should not know any of these things so I thought perhaps I merely had my memory wiped.

I felt my body ache, but not the way one would hurt if they had been injured. Instead it was something more like a person who had been in a single position for far too long. I determined I must have been on the flat surface for a long time. It felt chilly under my back: I was naked. My body ached and I was naked. I wondered if I had been raped, but I felt no pain down below. In fact it was almost numb. 

I moved my arms, raising them slowly, stretching muscles I hadn't moved for who knew how long. I brought my hands up in my line of sight, about a foot away from my face. I flexed my fingers, noting that my fingernails were long and pointed, like talons. 

I don't know what in particular compelled me to do so, but I brought my hands to rest on my face. That was when I became unnerved. I felt beneath my fingers something rigid and sharp. My fingertips traced the outline, feeling puffiness around the hard shapes. My lips parted slightly and that is when I realized these things were stuck to my face. Whatever they were, they were stuck on me, and there was nothing I could do to pull them away.

I forced myself to sit up, a slight headache beginning in my skull. As my body adjusted to this new position, I looked around the room. Numerous gigantic tubes filled with a sickly green liquid housed some sort of humanoid form in each of them, attached to several cables and tubes. The figures looked wrong somehow. They were female, for certain, but they didn't look human. 

Finally, I turned and hung my legs off the side of the table, which was nothing more than a slab of metal three feet off of the ground. When I stood up for the first time, I felt woozy, my legs buckling slightly as they learned what weight was. Steadying myself a moment, I attempted to walk forward. 

I stepped up to one of the large glass tubes and looked in. The figure was even more horrifying close up and the face had an oddly familiar look to it. I couldn't figure out exactly what it was, however, and due to the poor lighting and color of the liquid I couldn't see my reflection in the glass.

I looked back toward the table and noticed a smaller stand with numerous medical instruments atop it. Most of them were caked with dried blood, but there was nothing reflective enough to see what was attached to my face.

I turned around quickly when I heard a slight shuffling coming from seemingly nowhere. A figure, a man, dressed in a dark brown robe entered, carrying a bundle in his arms and slowly approaching me. 

"You!" I hissed at him, "Who are you?"

The man was wearing a mask of sorts so I could not see his face. His voice still came clear as if he had no covering. "I am but a servant of the emperor. I have no name," he replied. 

"Who am I?" I asked next. I didn't care about the fact that I was standing in front of this stranger, stark naked. In fact, it never even registered to me. 

"You are a construct, created here in the Flesh Pits by the sorcerer Shang Tsung, under order of Emperor Shao Kahn," the man responded smoothly. "So far, you are the only construct to be finished. You will be given a name by the sorcerer when he has come to see that have awakened."

That was surely not the answer I had expected, but having seen the floating bodies in the glass tubes, it made sense that I wasn't exactly normal.

"And this, what is on my face?" I asked, bringing my hands up to my cheeks. 

The robed man carefully opened the bundle and revealed three items, one of which he took in his hand. "Look here in this mirror, and see your visage."

I grabbed for the mirror perhaps a little too anxiously, but I wanted to know what this was. I hadn't prepared myself for what I saw. The thing on my face was not a thing at all, but bone. Jagged, curved, and perfectly interlocking, they were large teeth, on the outside of my face, on either side of my lips. With my free hand, I ran my fingers across them, suddenly fascinated. 

"You were constructed using Edenian and Tarkatan DNA. Your facial anomalies are a result of the crossbreed," the man explained without my asking. 

I flexed my jaw, opening my mouth completely. My face seemed to split open at the jaw, the teeth not simply a decoration on my cheeks, but rather an extension of my form. My inner teeth, the ones behind my lips, were flat edged with a very slight fang on either side and together with my Tarkatan addition gave me a grotesque appearance. I examined further the flesh lining the large bone teeth, which was the color of an open wound that was finally healing. Despite how it appeared, it was not tender to the touch at all. 

The robed man had grown impatient with my exploration and cleared his throat. I looked up at him to see the bundle was completely open, the other two items revealed.

"These sai are yours, chosen as your weapon by the emperor himself."

I wasted no time in dropping the mirror to the floor, letting it shatter, and grabbing for the weapons. They were shiny, brand new, and incredibly sharp. I smiled, pleased. 

"You said you were merely a servant, with no name?" I verified with him. He nodded. That was all I needed.

I closed the distance between us and shoved the man backward, onto his rear. I mounted him and expertly jammed the long teeth of the sai into his shoulders. He screamed in agony but I didn't care. I continued to push the daggers into him until he was pinned to the floor. I loved the feeling of the blades tearing through flesh, muscle, and bone, and then breaking through to the ground. This man, who was nothing more than a throwaway, writhing in pain on the dirty floor of the place known as the Flesh Pits, was doomed to die. 

"I'm... hungry," I growled. I left the sai in his shoulders, keeping him pinned down, and flexed my hands. My sharp fingernails were more than just nails -- they were claws. I swiped down with them and began to savagely tear at his abdomen until his belly ripped open, spilling his guts between us. The man finally stopped screaming when my fist entered his broken chest cavity and came back out with his heart in my hand. I smiled before taking a bite and letting out the most satisfied noise. The organ tasted delicious, a flavor completely indescribable and intoxicating. I continued to tear at his body, taking bites of ragged skin, yanking away pieces of other organs and swallowing them down. Oh how each piece tasted better than the next, but none as tasty as the heart. 

"I see you have already taken to yourself," a voice said behind me. I stood up, alarmed, and turned to face the intruder. 

"Who are you?" I demanded, feeling pieces of sinew stuck between my teeth. 

The mysterious man grinned and stroked his black beard. "I am the sorcerer, Shang Tsung."

"The creator?" I responded. "I was told you would give me a name, and an explanation." He needn't know that I had not been promised the latter.

"You will be called Mileena, daughter of the emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn," Shang Tsung answered. 

Mileena. It had a beautiful sound to it. Elegant. Like a murderous goddess’ label.

"You approve," he stated. "You were created for the purpose of disposing of the princess of Edenia and Outworld, Kitana, daughter of the late queen, Sindel."

"If she tastes as delicious as this servant, I will be happy to shred her to pieces." I exclaimed with much more excitement than I had expected. 

Shang Tsung smiled again. "I knew you would. After her death, you will rise by the emperor's side as his true daughter, heir to the throne and personal bodyguard and assassin of Shao Kahn."

"I am royalty. She will be no longer. I will enjoy her death at my hands and I will devour her, piece by piece. I will bring only her head to him, as a trophy and proof."

"Excellent."

The longer I was in this man's presence, the more I felt my mind begin to collapse. It wasn't destruction, but rather my mind was rearranging itself somehow. Gone was the confusion I had felt at first. Now, I understood my purpose completely and I reveled in my ability to kill. The taste of the human was still on my lips, his blood drying on my chin. 

"Your Edenian DNA was copied directly from the princess herself. It will take some time, but any personality traits you may have carried over from her will disappear. You will develop an entirely unique personality and will no longer have any remnant of her being within you. Your beauty will surpass hers in every way."

Not even a half hour before, the idea of being considered beautiful with these teeth was absurd, but by the time these words left his mouth, I was already feeling a sense of desire. I would own my looks, take pride in my Tarkatan features, and show the world what true beauty could come from the horror I intended to enact. 

"Take me to my father, sorcerer. It is time I had a formal introduction. And furthermore, find me some clothing. I have no desire to appear in anything less than royal attire."

"Already giving orders like a true princess. Come, let us prepare for your appearance," the sorcerer said. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, certain that I would follow. 

Two hours later I would be sitting atop my own throne next to my father, sharing with him a goblet of virgin blood and chewing on what had once been an osh-tek warrior.


End file.
